


Breaking the Rules~

by littleberd



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fred is a bit of a sadist, Hand Job, I got tired of waiting, I've been waiting forever for another page, Jeremy broke one, Light Bondage, M/M, Poor Jeremy, Punishment, There will be sex, denying of release, denying touch, inspired by a comic strip, rambling tag, so my take on another persons work!, this comic made me ship them!, toy freddy doesn't like kids touching his hat, toy freddy is a stickler for the rules, toy freddy shall be called fred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comic strip by mirchancey, they never put up a second page to explain somethings (correction she has a second page everybody!!!!)... I got impatient and did my own take on what pisses toy Freddy off, and what sort of <i>punishment</i> Jeremy gets. Look up her works on deviantart! The comic page is called "Snapped: jeremey x toy freddy comic" . If you don't love it *shrugs shoulders* your loss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirchancey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirchancey).
  * Inspired by [Snapped: Jeremy x toy freddy comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102458) by mirchancey. 
  * Inspired by [Snapped: Toy Freddy x Jeremy pg.2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116647) by mirchancey. 



> Jeremy always liked Freddy Fazbear, he had been one of the few kids that had ever gotten a hug from the animatronic. But then, after the bite of 87, no one was allowed to touch them unless they are authorized personnel only. But these new ones, at the new Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, look so soft. But still, that damn sign says no touching... but no one will know if he just brushes his hand against his hat right? Besides! He's an authorized personnel now! He's the new night guard! *so Jeremy touches toy Freddy's hat* 
> 
> Fred doesn't like kids touching him, his hat being the main thing... and the new night guard is going to pay... but he _is_ rather cute for a freckled punk... and he wasn't exactly rough with his hat either... he was... _gentle_... maybe he can have some fun with this kid instead~!

Jeremy Fitzgerald was many things when he was a kid such as: a punk, a brat, a misbehaving delinquent, a troublemaker, etc...

But Jeremy's secret... was that it was all fake. Jeremy Fitzgerald may have looked like a detention kid, but he was a goody-two-shoes at heart. So what he had ear peircings and wore black a lot and had long black hair? He liked his earings! His mom couldn't afford more clothing because she had hospital bills to pay, and so he had a single black t-shirt to wear every day. He would grow his hair long to donate it to locks of love because his little sister had died from cancer, and his hair was all-natural thank you very much!

Jeremy is still studying to get a Doctors degree, already taking college classes in high school, in order to contribute to finding the cure for cancer. He's just a little thin in the money department right now. But Brad gave him a friendly tip for a job, and with his luck it's working as a guard at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. One of the few places he has memories of a happy and healthy Lydia Fitzgerald, without I.V.'s and heart monitors and crying from her bones burning from radiation. So yes, this is a good job to work at.

You'd have to have been living under a rock to not have heard about Freddy's bad Rep. But a lot of it was exaggerated, the kids that went missing were found dead: having been stuffed inside the animatronics where there was no space to put a human body without dying in. That-that was true. And the crime _was_ committed by an employee that had worked there, playing _golden Freddy_. His history did have a lot of red flags and yes Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria should have looked into his background more. But the bite of 87 was a complete accident. The hinges were found to be rusted, the "blood and mucus" found in the suits was actually leaking oil and antifreeze. The smell was because they hadn't been washed since they were replaced when the children were stuffed in them. So yeah they would stink. And the "supposed" deaths of employees was just an urban legend.

So Jeremy has done his research, and he definitely found the job appealing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy walks out of the office with a grin a mile wide, the manager had hired him right on the spot after looking at his history and resume.

"You're shift starts tonight from 12 to 6. Oh! And make sure you bring flashlight batteries, and really listen to the voice mails. The last guy, before he left for another job, recorded some helpful tips for new night guards! Remember! From 12 to 6 tonight Jeremy!" The manager yells, practically skipping out of his office. The place is closed after 6 p.m. and Jeremy is the only one here besides the day guard.

Jeremy is too curious about his new work place not to look around the public areas. There is a gift shop room with a smiling puppet automaton, 2 party rooms, one with a giant balloon boy figurine and one with a hybrid of slinky and fox animatronic, and lastly there's the stage with Bonnie the bunny, Chica the Chicken, and finally, the new Freddy Fazbear.

The Fazbear band had been upgraded from large lumpy stuffed animal looking animatronics, to human looking robots. Although Bonnie had his bunny ears and large feet, Chica had her beak and feathers, and Freddy had his ears and a nub of a tail, they looked human. And then there was the bright red dots on their cheeks, a bad imitation of a blush in Jeremy's opinion.

But Freddy's hair looked so soft... and his ears looked so fuzzy. Jeremy has the sudden urge to touch Freddy, his ears just look so pet-able... Jeremy feels the restriction rope against his waist. Jeremy remembers when the animatronics were allowed to roam and interact with the children, hell he had been one of those children. The old Freddy would rarely go off stage though, but Jeremy was one of the rare children that got a hug from him. Old Freddy had a tendency to play with shy and quiet children, and at the age of 5 Jeremy had been very quiet, listening to his baby sister rather than talk to anyone about anything.

The old Freddy might have been a bit too fuzzy for his taste but he had been soft and warm, and a bit lumpy from the cotton stuffing. Still though, old Freddy was a fond memory, and new Freddy will be a good memory too if he has anything to say about it. Besides, the sign says "Authorized Personnel Only" . _No one will know if I brush my hand against his hat right? Besides, I'm an authorized personnel now that I'm working as the new night guard. And It says not to touch the animatronics, It says nothing about not touching their cloths!_

Jeremy leans over the rope and gently touches the new Freddy Fazbears hat, tracing the single band of red. Jeremy notices the dust, he takes the hat off, turns around, and blows the gathering dust bunnies off. He then turns back around and places the hat back on Freddy.

"Bye Freddy! I'll be watching you tonight, wish me luck!" Jeremy whispered.

Jeremy walks away, grin still plastered on his face, having no idea what he is in for.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everybody called him "Freddy" or even " _toy_ Freddy": like that was any better. The new humanoid animatronic of Freddy Fazbear did not like the 'y' at the end of his name, but he would grudgingly suck it up for the kids.

 _Fred_ actually hated the old Freddy, the grumpy grizzly was still in the back room: being used as spare parts. But Freddy and Fred had 5 things in common: their position as the lead singer and Icon of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, they hated singing the same songs over and over again, they didn't much like kids (contrary to popular belief), they didn't like people touching them unless they are in for repairs, and lastly, the biggest pet peeve of Fred's, no one touches the hat. Even the machanics were wary of touching Fred's hat; the last one lost 3 fingers when he took off Fred's hat to see if it had any mechanical parts in it. So rule numero uno, No Touching.

And then this delinquent kid sneaked into the Pizzaria, took off his hat, after having read the sign, and put it back on his head. Maybe it was some sort of dare that his buddy's put him up to. This kid was simply bad news, a lot of ear peircings, long black hair that would cover a half of his face, probably dyed black, and he wore a torn and tattered black shirt. The kid was a goth if he ever saw one.

But he hadn't been a punk like the other teenagers. He had simply felt his hat, took it off, blown off the dust and put it back like it was his job. And... he had this dorky smile on his face, like he was excited to see Fred. Not like those snotty nosed kids that came in and wanted everything, but it looked like he was genuinely happy to see him.

"Bye Freddy! I'll be watching you tonight, wish me luck!"

If the kid had just said goodbye, Fred would have let him off Scotch free... but then he had to go and say Fred-DE. So the kid was a fan of the originals: again, Fred does not like being called Freddy... and then he mentions being here at night. This kid is something else, he is definitely the newbie night watch... and by the looks of it, he has no idea what happened to his predecessor~.

_But he does have those cute, almost-invisible, freckles. And he was_ gentle _with my hat... maybe I can have some fun with him instead~♥_

Fred has plans for tonight... and they involve a certain new night guard.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU MIRCHANCEY FOR THAT LOVELY COMIC!!!! I JUST WISH YOU WOULD POST ANOTHER PAGE OF IT!!! TT^TT I used the comic in this so DISCLAIMER!!!! however everything before and after was my 2 cents! Plus I'm the first on to write this ship on ao3... hope you guys liked! XD


End file.
